


To Eiji

by CHOZEN



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOZEN/pseuds/CHOZEN
Summary: A reply to Eiji's letter from Ash.





	To Eiji

Eiji:  
In the past , I used to make fun of you Japanese people's habit of apologizing first for everything , but now it's my turn to say " sorry " first .   
The world after death is actually not as terrible as ordinary people imagine , but very peaceful and tranquil instead. You know , I've always been unafraid of death , and even in the past , for a long time , I've thought , " it's better to die . " But after meeting you , that thought started to fade away from my mind .   
You mentioned in your letter that you remember me saying , " we live in different worlds , " but you would not have guessed when this thought clearly came to my mind, was watching you jump over the high wall in front of Skipp and me with the help of that rusty pipe . When you jumped the highest point in the blue sky , that moment, your posture was like a free bird which deeply imprinted in my mind through the retina, and till now, it is still vivid in my mind. You said I was a talent , but the truth is, at the minute I saw you went over the high wall right in front of my very eyes, I thought you're the one with the true "talent ", and I could deeply feel , "wow, this guy is really from another distant world . "  
It was like the deep longing that gushed from the bottom of a filthy bobcat's heart, which struggles on the mud since the day he was born , when he first saw a pure, free blue bird flying freely in the sky. He must have been thinking, "this creature is most beautiful thing I've seen in the whole wide world ever ."  
You are an inhabitant of another world , Eiji. Not just about your appearance, your personal background and experience, but the distinct characters you possess like purity , tenderness , honesty and warmth that I do not possess . There's no way you can possibly imagine how these qualities have captured my attention enough to make me want to hold you tight and desperately keep you close to me . Just like a nervous dragon trying to guard his treasure does.  
" Are you afraid of me ? " . I've asked you this question for so many times , because sometimes even I could feel scared of myself - - the monster who reacts like a cold, ruthless machine, hurts people , and kills people without any thoughts or feelings . The more I realized this over time , the more scared and ashamed I felt . However , the answer you give me is always negative , not superficial comfort , but from the heart of the response . I really felt healed at that moment .   
You said you wanted to protect me . Eiji ， looking back on my life , I have never been promised the word " guard " . My fellows regard me as their undisputed leader; the enemy saw me as a fierce monster ; the police and some people see me as a tough gangster in downtown . In the eyes of all people , I was the " mighty " person . But you can always see through the cowardice and uneasiness deep down my spirit , which means a lot to me . Ultimately, I realized that Okamura Eiji is the one and only to Ash Lynx .  
Enji , I'd like to thank you , it was you who save me from the seemingly endless loneliness and darkness . With your soul as my company , I feel more than happy than anyone in the world .  
Kind regards to Inbe and your lovely families in Japan, take care.  
Ever Yours,   
Ash


End file.
